One, Two, Three Smile Lucy!
by NothatRose
Summary: This time, Danny and Lindsay gave Lucy each side of their stories together. 3rd in the 'City Boy & Country Girl' series.


**Author's Note **: Hey,.... Right, remember how we all squeed and cried when Danny carried Lucy while standing up and Lindsay came to the door? Well, this is my take of that scene. Happy reading. Mistakes are mine. That includes grammar, spellings and naughty ideas. Thank you to everyone that has reviewed the last chapter and added it to their favourites.

**Disclaimer **: I need to find another way to say "I don't own CSY NY" without sounding like a broken record.

**Summary** : Danny & Lindsay share their stories with Lucy.

**From Which Episode** : The last part of Dead Reckoning and of course some other not seen scenes.

* * *

Danny had surprised Lindsay when he stood in the nursery with Lucy in his arms. He has been hiding the fact that he could stand without aid for three days. He just wanted to be slightly stronger and a little more stable before showing her.

He had came home earlier than usual. Whenever Danny was on the afternoon shift, Lindsay made it her routine to take a nap as soon as Lucy sleeps for the night. That way, she will be up by the time Danny comes home around eleven. Even though Danny could managed fine in his wheelchair around the apartment, she just wanted to spend that time with him before another day starts. Be it keeping him company while he has his supper or watching tv before they turn in or just sitting down and talk about the day, it does not matter as long she got to have that intimate time with him.

Lindsay had been working on her scrapbook after Lucy slept for the night. Exhaustion made her close her eyes for a few minutes she thought. Danny had came home to find her sleeping. Lucy chose that time to wake up as if knowing her Daddy had come home. Her whimper made Danny wheeled to the nursery.

Lucy smile wide as soon as she saw Danny came into the room. She held to the sides of her cot and stood. Danny parked his chair next to the door and slowly stood up. Holding the wall, Lucy's little wardrobe and cot for support, he slowly made his way to stand in front of Lucy. The little girl glee with excitement and reached for her Daddy.

Danny reached in and lifted her up. His little girl grabbed his nose with one little hand while the other grabbed his hair. She started kicking her legs and squealed with joy at being lifted up by her Daddy.

"Hey. Steady there Kiddo! Yeah, I can stand again. Ain't that great? You happy for me? Yeah?? You wanna surprise Mommy? OK, let's turn on this monitor louder. Now say something. Mama? Dada? Boom? How about if Cuddle Monster squeeze Little Lucy?? Yeah that's it! I can hear Mommy getting up. She's getting nearer. See her shadow? Here she comes. One...Two...Three....Smile for Mommy Lucy!"

Lindsay Messer lost her power to stand the moment her mind registered what was before her eyes.

Lindsay cried as soon as she saw her husband standing there with their baby in his arms, moved his face from the shadows and gave her a smile. When Danny held his arm out to her to join them, it was Lindsay who couldn't move. She was too overwhelm with the scene in front of her. Tears were flowing non-stop from her beautiful brown eyes. Leaning against the door jam, she felt weak and from being ripped off the worry and fear that had been embedded in her heart for Danny. No matter how easy, light and optimistic she made of him being out of the wheelchair soon, deep inside, only she knew of the seriousness, sadness and fear of the situation.

Taking two steps towards her, Danny stopped and braced one hand on the edge of Lucy's cot.

"I can't run to you like in they do in the movies yet Montana. Baby steps?"

Lindsay took the steps need to be in his arm. She enveloped the two people she love above everything else. She was rewarded with a loving kiss from Danny and had her hair pulled by Lucy.

They remained huddled for some minutes before, Danny started to sway a little.

"Babe? You okay?" Lindsay looked up to look into Danny's eyes.

"Yeah. I'm fine just need to sit for a minute."

Lindsay took Lucy from his arm and wheeled the chair to him. Sitting down, he asked for Lucy. Holding the baby at eye level which made the baby squeal with delight, he tossed his head back and winked at his wife who was wheeling them out of the room.

"Come on let's celebrate. To the kitchen we go!!! Full speed ahead Montana!" Urging his daughter to join in. "Come on Lucy. Say 'Go Mommy! Go Mommy!'"

The little girl bounced and giggled in his arms.

After their little celebration of milk and cookies, the three landed on the bed. Danny sat down with his back supported by pillows and Lucy sat in his lap, suddenly finding her toes very interesting. Lindsay was clearing away her scrapbook project when Danny lifted a stalk of dried wheat off the bed.

"Lucy, see this? You can take a girl out of the country but you can't never take the country out of a girl."

"Funny Messer. For your info, that particular stalk was taken off you when you were in the country."

"What are you talking about, Mrs MESSER?"

"Lucy. Remember when I told you about City Boy going to Montana? Well, he went on about what the big deal is about a wheat field. So Country Girl, brought him to the center of a wheat field. He refused to admit that it beats the New York skyline. But know what? Country Girl showed him what they can do in a wheat field than just look at it. And City Boy really appreciate the beauty of it.

"And this, Lucy Girl, is the evidence and proof that your Daddy did more than just look at the plant. I took this and a few others that was stuck to his back and pants off him. The City Boy wanted to know what was it like to roll in the hay."

"Hey! Hey! Lucy is too young to hear such things!" Cupping his hands over Lucy's ears.

"Relax Danny. Nothing happened, remember?"

"Something would have happened if your Daddy had not chose to call at that moment asking what was taking you so long coming home!"

"You would have been taken for a ride Cowboy."

"You did not hear your Mommy saying that Lucy."

"Don't worry Babe. You still have a few years before she knows what we're talking about."

"And many many years before she even see a wheat field!"

"If it makes you feel better my Daddy has an attic that doubles as a tower."

"Thank you. What's this?" He picked up a napkin marked with a faint lipstick stain.

"Guess."

"It was the first time you gave me a kiss."

"You remember."

"How could I forget? Nu-uh Lucy. You cannot have this. This here is a piece of a very important evidence. Let me tell you why. But first I need to kiss Mommy. Come here Montana.

"Love you. Alright. You know your Uncle Louie? Well, he was in the hospital and he was making me very sad. I didn't want to eat or sleep, afraid if your Uncle you know..? This went on for a few days. One night, Mommy came to see me. She was very pretty that night. She is always pretty but that night she was really really pretty."

"But Danny, I thought I remembered you saying I was hot?"

"I'm telling the story here. For our LITTLE girl? Hhmmmm?"

"OH! Right. The Daddy Version."

"Wiseass." He said after covering Lucy's ears again.

"Don't worry Lucy Girl, you'll hear my version one day. Ouch!"

"AS I was saying. Your Mommy came over to see me at the hospital. It was late but she brought me some food and drinks. And made me eat even though I could not stomach anything then. But know what? The food was good. Mommy made Huckleberry Pie. I've never heard of it but it's a Montana kind of thing, just like her rain walk.

"She stayed with me till early morning and even had a one-sided conversation with your Uncle as I slept for a few hours. You put something in that pie Montana? When it was time for her to leave for work, she kissed me awake. I felt like the guy version of Sleeping Beauty."

"And you make a cute Sleepy Head too. Ouch! Danny!"

"Be nice. Where was I? Aww Lucy, you don't know how good I felt that morning. I was still smiling when I felt her wiping my cheek with that napkin. I understood the necessity when I heard your grandma's voice coming through the door."

"It was the first time I was meeting your Ma. I didn't want her to think I mauled one son while the other was unconscious across the room. Didn't think that would have made a good impression."

"And you kept it all this time. You know how much I love you Linds?"

"So much that you took that bullet for me. I love you too Danny. Just as much if not more."

"I'm glad we happened."

"Me too."

"What else do you have there?"

"Ticket stub from the Batman movie that you dragged me to. The daisy you left me. A map of New York, with a couple 'X's marking your apartment and mine and with precise directions on how to get there. You think you're a pirate or something? "

"I was thinking more of plundering and pillaging."

"Danny! I'm was an innocent country girl not some pirate wench."

"Was?"

"Yes, was. I met you and BOOM!"

"That good or bad?"

"Damn fucking good!

"You didn't hear that Lucy." He picked up a glass frame. "Is this what I think it is?"

"Yes. That's your glass frame, the one that broke when the thugs beat you up. It always reminds me of the day that I almost lost you. But now, the scars on your back.."

"Shhh. Hey. I'm here with you right now. That's all that matters alright? What else?"

"Photos of you."

"I've never seen these before. You stalking me Montana?"

"Maybe. This one was when I was in a taxi leaving for Montana and I saw you coming back to the lab. This one was when you were talking to my brother at the airport before you flew back to New York. Some while you were in the lab or when we were out somewhere. But of all of these, I love this one best."

"I don't remember this."

"You were waiting of me at the front of my building. You were sitting on the steps in the rain. The night of the rain walk remember?"

"Yeah. I didn't want to wait for you any more. I just had to see you. I've missed you so much and I really needed to be with you. Even if I didn't know how to say it then, I knew that I didn't want to lose you."

"You are stuck with me now. You know that right?"

"You see me complaining? Hey look at our Little Missy. Lucy, you sleepy? You wanna lie down? Yeah? Ok Sweetie. Hang on. Montana, I think I need help."

"I'll put her to bed. Wanna kiss Daddy Sweetie? Yeah? Ok Lucy Girl let's get you to your comfy cozy warmy softy little bed-dy. Mommy love you. Night, night Daddy.' At the door she turned to Danny. "You need anything Cowboy?"

"Yeah. You know that green shoe box in the closet? Mind getting that for me?"

"Your box of treasure?"

"You bet."

"We playing pirates Cowboy?"

"Aye! Just get Lucy to bed Montana."

THE END

* * *

I'm thinking of writing what we would find in Danny's treasure chest next. Box kind of chest. NOT Danny'S chest. *wink* In the mean time, please tell me if this one was ok.


End file.
